


It wasn't that bad

by Lemon_Rock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: After the trial? Okay!





	It wasn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Short short short!! I apologize!

**Blue POV:**

I was in a room. It was pitch black, all except for a yellow glow in the far corner. Or at least I think it was a corner.

**"** **H-Hello** **?"** I stuttered like I normally would.

At first there was no reply, and I had decided to go toward the strange light at the end of the tunnel. 

**"Go away, Blue"** she said sadly. Her voice was hushed and full of sorrow. 

**"Yellow? Is that you?"** I asked. No reply.

I went back to wherever it was I had reformed, trying to think of an explanation, a reason and a way out of the current situation. After all, I  _am_ a  _lawyer. 'What had happened before reforming?'_ I repeated over and over.

And that's when I remembered the Rose Quarts trial.

**"** **Y-Yellow** **? Why are** **_you_ ** **here?"**

**"Same reason you are... to be shattered"** her voice was harsh and shallow. No lingering conceitedness, no proud confidence. She sounded nothing like herself and to be honest, it was terrifying. 

**"But why** **_you?_ ** **Why not just** **_me?_ ** **"**

**"I spoke up"** the other gem whispered, hoping for me not to hear. 

**"** **Wh-what** **did you say?"** I asked, this time nearing her. My arms gaining a mind of there own, I wrapped them around her in a comforting manner. 

**"I told them** **n-not** **to shatter you. That it wasn't your fault. That... That** **_they_ ** **were the ones who assigned you to the case. There was more. I just kept defending** **you-** **"**

**"Like a lawyer would"** I chuckled reassuringly, knowing that I made her smile again.

**"-It was either that or you get shattered alone"** she added, relaxing her arms. I took her hands in mine, watching her gem glow in the darkness. 

**"Thank you, Yellow."** The other gem tightened her grip on my hands. I sighed, rubbing her knuckles gently.

**"Your gem is extraordinarily beautiful"** I smiled, finally gaining the courage to look her in the eyes. 

**"-And your eyes. I love how they're always so confident. And the way your lips move so delicately when you speak. Your smile is just to die for. There is literally nothing more amazing and spectacular than you. I should've told you sooner. When I still had the chance to. And now its my fault you're in this mess"** I sighed, feeling her hands cup my face.

**"Blue. It was never your fault. I** ** _chose_** **to speak up. I** ** _chose_** **to defend you. I** ** _chose_** **to tell the court that I** ** _wanted_** **to be shattered along with the love of my life. I** ** _chose_** **this fait.** ** _None_** **of this was your fault"** she smiled before pressing her lips slowly to mine.

I didn't hesitate to kiss back, everything was on instinct at that time. I was content. I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That I'd get to be with Yellow for the last few moments of my life until my gruesome demise.

I felt her smile into the kiss, watching as my gem began to shine along with hers. And after what felt like hours, she broke the kiss. 

**"So. The love** **of** **your life, ay?"** I said sheepishly smiling at her, making her smirk back.

 

**(NOT GONNA END THIS QUICKIE IN AN ANGST!!)**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got to writing a courtship one shot!!!


End file.
